Episode title
Too Close To Home Season 2 (8 Episodes) Plot synopsis The series follows a young woman, Anna, from a working class life who, after having an affair with the President of the United States, becomes the center of a political scandal. When the scandal erupts, she returns to her old life. Main & Appearances ** Danielle Savre as Annie Belle "Anna" Hayes:7 A woman who works in the White House, but after her affair with the President is revealed she resorts to a safe place, which is her hometown in Happy, Alabama ** Brock O’Hurn as Brody Allen:7 Anna's former love interest who currently has feelings for Bonnie ** Kelly Sullivan as Bonnie Hayes7 Anna's eldest sister, who has natural love for Anna. She takes care of Anna's daughter Rebel, Shelby's son Mac, and her mother Jolene. She also helps Brody take care of his father, Dr Allen. She also works at the May Sally's Diner ** Brad Benedict as J.B.:7 Brody's estranged half-brother and Bonnie's ex-boyfriend. ** Brooke Anne Smith as Michelle "Shelby" Hayes:7 The youngest Hayes sister, who is a drug and alcohol addict, and who is the mother of Mac ** Alpha Trivette as Doctor Allen:7 Brody's father who has dementia ** Trisha Rae Stahl as Jolene:7 Anna, Bonnie and Shelby's mother who is suffering from morbid obesity and hoarding ** Robert Craighead as Sheriff Mobley7 ** Annie Thrash as Rebel:7 Anna's 15-year old daughter that she left behind to move to DC ** Curran Walters as Mac:7 Shelby's teenage son who is a similar age to Rebel ** Crystle Stewart as Frankie (Season 2–present) a licensed therapist and the Hayes' neighbor who knows about Regina and Elm's affair ** Justin Gabriel as Rick (Season 2–present) (recurring, season 1) Shelby's love interest ** Nick Ballard as Dax (Season 2–present) (recurring, season 1) Anna 's friend who works with her in the White House ** Charles Justo as Victor (Season 2–present) (recurring, season 1) Another one of Anna's friends and Dax's boyfriend ** Christian Ochoa as John (Season 1)7 a news reporter ** Ashley Love-Mills as Valerie7 Anna's best friend who also works with her in the White House. She despite Anna after learning of her affair with the President ** Jason Vendryes as Agent Larry (Season 1) ** Matt Battaglia as President Thomas (Season 2–present) (guest, season 1)7 Anna's potential love interest ** Heather Locklear as First Lady Katelynn (Season 2–present) (guest, season 1)7 ** Angela Rigsby as Octavia (Season 2–present; guest, season 1) a next door neighbor of Bonnie who also works with her at the diner ** Azur-De Johnson as Regina (Season 2–present) Nelson's wife who has an affair with his best friend, Elm. ** Courtney Burrell as Nelson (Season 2–present) Octavia's older brother and Regina's husband who returns after serving time in the army ** Nelson Estevez as Elm (Season 2–present) Nelson's friend and Tina's husband ** K. D. Aubert as Tina (Season 2–present) Elm's wife ** James Shanklin as Eli (Season 2–present): Rebel and Mack's father. He has caused trouble with the Hayes sisters. Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}